Application is submitted for continuation of grant support of the General Clinical Research Center at the Medical College of Wisconsin and the Milwaukee County General Hospital. The Center has facilities for ten inpatients as well as outpatients, special diet kitchen and a core laboratory. Research protocols include studies of 1) gastrointestinal disorders, primarily in relation to absorption and motility, 2) liver disease, 3) hematological disorders, primarily the anemias, 4) myeloproliferative disorders, 5) metabolic bone diseases, including vitamin D-resistant rickets, osteoporosis and renal osteodystrophy, 6) renal disease such as acute nephritis, the nephrotic syndrome and chronic renal failure, 7) carbohydrate and lipid metabolism, particularly as influenced by various hormones, 8) calcium excretion and renal stone formation and 9) vitamin D metabolism in various disorders.